scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Xel'naga
The xel'naga, or "lhan-rii" (also, the "Great Teachers", "Makers", "Guardians" and "Wanderers from Afar", were an ancient and highly advanced race, one of the oldest known in the Milky Way -- though not as old as the C'tan or Old Ones. They were an incredibly long-lived race, born from within the subspace realm that they referred to as the Void. According to protoss traditions, the xel'naga were peaceful, benevolent, and dedicated to studying and creating intelligent life across the galaxy. History The xel'naga emerged from the Void into the the universe at its creation, fully aware that they were not truly immortal despite their incredibly long lifespans. To ensure their survival, they began to search out a species that had purity of essence and another that was purity of form -- the two species would eventually merge and form the next generation of xel'naga. These cycles repeated in each universe, eventually beginning within the Prime Reality. By that point, this cycle of birth and rebirth had occurred so many times that it impacted time itself. The xel'naga seeded life on many planets within the Milky Way and bound an evil entity within a barren planet orbit a dead star. before slipping into slumber in Ulnar. In accordance with their traditions, the two perfect species were to naturally develop and then assemble the Keystone and awaken the xel'naga, who would give them their essence and begin the cycle anew. In this universe, a renegade faction of xel'naga, led by Amon, had different plans. Eventually, these xel'naga focused their attention on the dominant species of the planet Aiur -- which they had engineered, They helped the species to evolve past its feral state, and named their creation the protoss or "the firstborn". They used the khaydarin crystals to accelerate the reproductive rate and -- once the protoss had reached a self-aware level of sentience, Amon and his followers revealed themselves and inserted themselves into protoss culture. The protoss revered the xel'naga as gods, and a temple was constructed at the place where they had first stepped foot on Aiur. As the protoss tribes diverged and individual egos began to grow, Amon and his xel'naga were initially intrigued and experimented to see what effects this would have. Ultimately, however, they decided that the protoss were a failed experiment whose sentience had been pushed too far too quickly. As the xel'naga left Aiur, they fell under attack by the protoss -- hundreds of xel'naga were killed in the violent conflict. Most of the xel'naga worldships escaped, but one ship and a number of khaydarin crystals were left behind. Amon and his surviving followers soon reached the planet Zerus, where they decided to focus entirely on purity of essence and forgo purity of form altogether. Here they manipulated the evolution of the zerg, which were the most insignificant of lifeforms at the time. The influence of the xel'naga quickly allowed the zerg to survive the harsh firestorms and other conditions of their planet. The zerg developed the ability to assimilate other species into their race -- and eventually adapted to survive in space. The xel'naga were mostly pleased -- although were alarmed that within only a few generations, assimilated species were unrecognizable from their original species. This showed an independence somewhat reminiscent of the protoss. To prevent a similar failure, the xel'naga engineered a hive mind controlled by one Overmind, with whom the xel'naga could maintain a psychic link. Feeling a disturbance in the Khala, many of the other xel'naga awakened and discovered Amon and his followers at Zerus. A war erupted, and Amon unleashed the zerg upon his enemies. Numerous xel'naga were assimilated, and the Overmind absorbed their knowledge. It decided the protoss would be the ultimate target. Ultimately, however, Amon lost this conflict and was thrust back into the Void. The remaining xel'naga returned to hibernation, awaiting the time when the cycle would continue. Eventually, Kerrigan and Artanis reached the Temple of Unification within Ulnar -- as prophesied -- only to discover the xel'naga within had been slain. It turned out the only xel'naga left were Amon -- seeking to rebuild his body on Aiur at the time -- and Ouros, hidden within the Void. Ouros called out to Kerrigan psychically and urged her to merge with his essence. She agreed, and she ascended into a xel'naga. In this form, she was able to destroy Amon. Afterwards, she departed for regions of space unknown. Notable Members * Amon * Emil Narud * Ouros * Sarah Kerrigan Source The xel'naga are derived from Starcraft. For canon information visit Starcraft Wiki. Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Psionic Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Xel'naga Category:Main Species Category:X